


I'll Watch Over You

by TinyGary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGary/pseuds/TinyGary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas falls. It's Dean who picks him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

Alone in a dream

Alone wide awake

Awoken by screams

But slept through the earthquake

I found you outside

Face down in the rain

You told me you'd fallen

But you didn't feel a thing

-Matt Skiba

The rain falls endlessly against the roof of the motel. Dean has tried to fall asleep for the last few hours, but the noise is overwhelming. He looks over to the room's other bed to see Sam snoozing peacefully. Not fair.

There is a sudden thud outside. Dean grabs his gun from under his pillow and creeps to the door. He slowly opens the it and peers out, seeing a human shaped lump on the ground. Cautiously he slips through the door. His heart falls into his stomach when he recognizes the dirty trench coat. It's Cas.

Throwing caution to the wind, Dean runs over, yelling Cas's name over and over again. Cas is face down in the parking lot, terrifyingly still. Dean checks for a pulse and sends God a silent "thank you" when he finds one. Cas stirs, turning his head to look at Dean. "What the hell happened Cas?" Dean asks. "I think I fell Dean. My grace is gone. I'm….I'm not an angel anymore." Cas rolls on to his back and tries to sit up. Dean gently puts his arm behind Cas's shoulders and supports him into a seated position. Castiel's blue eyes are wide with fear. "I don't know how it happened. I was called to Heaven, and I don't remember anything else. I don't have my grace anymore Dean, I don't know why I fell." Cas is shaking like a leaf. "Are you hurt?" Dean asks him. Cas looks at Dean and says softly, "I don't feel a thing." "Then let's get you inside. You're cold and wet, and I don't want you to get sick out here."

Dean helps Cas stand up and guides him into the motel room. Sammy is still sleeping, which Dean is grateful for. He needs to make sure Cas is Ok, and he can't do that with Sasquatch hovering over them. "Come on Cas, we need to get you out of these wet clothes." Cas stares blankly at him, not moving. Dean sighs and starts undressing Cas carefully, first taking the trench coat off and hanging it from the back of a chair, followed by his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. "Cas, I need you to sit down so I can get your shoes off" Dean says softly. Cas either doesn't hear him or is ignoring him. Dean gently guides him to sit down on the other chair, and takes Cas's shoes and socks off. "Cas, you have to get your pants off. I'm going to give you a pair of sweats and you can put them on in the bathroom, OK?" Still no response. Dean realizes that he's going to have to take care of it. He grabs the sweats, a tee shirt, and a pair of boxers from his bag, and pulls Cas up to stand again, and takes a deep breath before he undoes Cas's pants and takes them off. Dean's wanted to undress Cas for the longest time, but not like this. Not with Cas having just fallen, in a state of unresponsive shock. Dean finishes undressing Cas and re-dresses him in the dry clothing. "Cas! Come on man, say something!" Dean hisses quietly. Cas looks at Dean and says "I'm cold, Dean. I've never been cold before. I don't like it." Dean chuckles softly and says, "let's get you into bed and under the covers. You'll warm up in no time." Cas slowly moves to the bed, lowering himself on the mattress. Dean pulls the blankets over Cas and tucks him in. "Get some rest Cas, we can figure this out in the morning."

Dean grabs the extra pillow and goes to lay down on the floor. A small voice says "Dean?" "Yeah, Cas?" "Can you stay next to me? Here?" "What, in bed with you?" "Please Dean? I've never slept before. I'm scared." Dean lies down next to Cas and pulls him into his arms. "Don't worry Cas, you've watched over me for years. This time, I'll watch over you."


End file.
